Impossible Love
by xJessable
Summary: Naruto loves someone that his friends never expected, Sasuke. Sakura is in love with Naruto, & doubts that he loves Sasuke. Sasuke secretly loves Naruto, but knows their love isnt possible. Will their love last? NaruSasu. SEXUAL. STUFF.


Narusasu, ftw.

I adore narusasu so fucking much, so im going to start this story.[[:

…..

"**Naruto?" came a worried voice from behind him.**

"**Yeah..?" he responded.**

"**What's the matter?" **

"**Nothing, I'm fine, Sakura." **

"**You don't sound fine to me.."**

"**Just tired, I guess."**

"**Yeah, bu-"**

"**Guys! Didn't you get the memo? Tsunade wants us all." yelled Ino, from afar.**

"**Right." said Sakura, running after Ino.**

** Naruto stood up, & slowly walked after Sakura, head down.**

_Tsunade's office._

"**Hello everyone, thank you for being here."**

** Everyone nodded.**

"**But, where's Naruto?" she asked.**

** Everyone looked around confused. **

"**E-Eh? I was sure he followed behind me. I'll go look for him." said Sakura, walking out of the office.**

"**Hurry back." called Tsunade after Sakura.**

** Sakura ran out of the building calling for Naruto. **

"**Where are you?" she called.**

** Finally, Sakura spotted Naruto, sitting on a bench, crying.**

"**Oh, Naruto…" Sakura frowned, & sat beside Naruto.**

"**Leave..me a-alone." He whispered.**

** Sakura placed her hand on his back & let him cry for a few minutes.**

"**Listen, you didn't lose him, & I know that."**

"**I was SO CLOSE! HOW CAN I FORGET ABOUT HIM WHEN I WAS THIS CLOSE?" screamed Naruto.**

_Flashback_

"**S-Sasuke…" Naruto's voice trailed off**

"**Hm. Naruto Uzumaki…" **

** A small smirk was placed upon Sasuke's lips.**

"**Its been a while, hasn't it?" said Sasuke.**

"**It was easy to find you.."**

"**Oh was it?"**

"**I'm not here to fight you today, I need to talk to you."**

"**Excuses, if I did a chidori on you right now, I'm sure you'd start something."**

"**I'd let you hit me with it."**

"**Oh, is that so?"**

"**I swear to you, I'm here to simply tell you something."**

"**Then why don't you hurry & tell me?"**

"**I will. I'll start off, but telling you that I've thought about this for an extremely long time now & it might be empty words to you, but it will shock you, & everyone else."**

** Sasuke stared at Naruto, as Juugo, Suigetsu, & Karin simply watched them both.**

"**I don't know how it turned into this…& I don't know why but.."**

** Naruto looked up at Sasuke**

"**I love you. I would…i would do anything for you. Not only are you my best friend, but as well, my lover. I didn't think I was like that, I don't know what happened, but…this is the truth. & I want you…I need you. Please, come back to Konoha with me…"**

"**WHAT?" screamed Sakura, from behind him.**

** Sasuke laughed.**

"**Konoha is so stupid. They probably set this up to imprison me for the rest of my life, isn't that right?"**

"**NO! I swear to you Sasuke, I love you & these are my own feelings…"**

** Sasuke stared at Naruto.**

"**If these feelings are true, I will let you attack me. Throw anything at me, I won't fight back." Naruto said.**

"**Gladly."**

"**WAIT? HOW DID IT COME TO THIS, NARUTO? WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?" Sakura screamed at Naruto, as she fell to the ground, tears running down her face.**

"**Hmph, looks like the girlfriend is sad."**

"**I don't love her. I told you, I love you. if you kill me today, I won't ever stop loving you."**

** Sasuke smiled once again & ran at Naruto, full Chidori activated.**

"**STOP!" screamed Sakura, once again.**

** Naruto shut his eyes, preparing for the impact.**

"**I love you." he whispered to himself.**

** Naruto waited & waited for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes to have Sasuke's hand in his face without the Chidori.**

"**I'm….just so sorry." Panted Sasuke, before disappearing right in front of Naruto's eyes.**

"**S-Sasuke…"**

** Naruto blacked out.**

_**End of Flashback**_

"**Naruto…"**

"**Don't you see? I LOVE him, I'm gay. I'm not fucking straight & he was all I had left to finding myself.."**

"**You have me.."**

"**No, I don't. you have no Idea what I'm going through."**

"**You act like we haven't known each other for years…"**

"**You don't accept who I am, you deny that I don't love Sasuke, because you love me."**

"**WHAT?"**

"**Don't deny it. I figured it out long ago.."**

"**Yes. Okay, I love you. & I refuse to believe you love Sasuke."**

"**If you don't believe me, then I'm truly very sorry."**

** Naruto got up, & left.**

"**YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE!" Sakura called after him.**

_**At Naruto's House**_

** Naruto lay in his bed, thinking about all that had happened the other night with Sasuke. **

"**Why…why did he apologize?" Naruto murmured to himself, until he heard a knock on the window.**

** He stood up & walked to his window, opening it slowly.**

"**Hello?" he called out.**

** No answer.**

"**Sakura?"**

** No answer.**

"**Whatever."**

** Naruto walked away from the window, until he heard, yet again, another knock. Mad, he walked back it.**

"**Is anyone even there?"**

"**Jesus, you sound really upset, & you look awful, maybe you should rest." Came a voice.**

"**N-No way." Gasped Naruto, backing away from the window.**

"**You need to rest now, understand?" **

** The figure walked in & pushed Naruto into bed. He was to speechless to say anything, so he fell back into bed as the figure lay beside him.**

"**S-Sasuke…" whispered Naruto before falling into a deep sleep.**

…**..**

It might seem confusing, yes, but just cope with me!

Hope you enjoyed, please do review!

& thank you so much! Byebye.

x


End file.
